


A light in the dark

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Music, The Golden Trio, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Ronmione headcanon ask I got anonymously on tumblr!<br/>On the run and looking for Horcruxes, Hermione and Ron find comfort in sharing the taste in music with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A light in the dark

Ron had been listening to Potterwatch for sometime finding comfort in Lee Jordan's reports of what actually happened. But Lee hadn't been reporting for sometime now and the last time he ended his report saying he was unsure of when the next one would be and that the next password was 'Mad-Eye'.

Ron was getting really worried, and it showed. "He's gotta move you know? To keep himself safe and continue to report. Just like us! It's almost more dangerous for him, because the death eaters could easily find out where he is and-"

Hermione put her hand on his cheek to calm him. "Ron Ron Ron, it's fine! Really, it's fine. Lee is probably fine, he'll find a new location and report soon. He'll be safe."

Ron nodded and inhaled sharply through his nose. "Yeah, you're right. You're right, Hermione. He'll be safe. Yeah." He didn't look all that convinced however, brows furrowed, he looked away from Hermione while he kept nodding.

Hermione shook her head lightly and walked over to the table the small radio was standing on. She turned it on and tuned it until she found a station playing classical music.  Ron turned to look at her with a look of surprise. Hermione smiled at him, "Thought we could listen to some music to take our minds off all of the worrying stuff."

Ron walked over to her "Classical? I didn't know you liked that."

Hermione sat down, Ron sat next to her. "Love it. My favourite song might have to be Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It's just amazing." she said with a laugh. The radio played a sweet song.

"I'm more into rock and jazz. Mum more less raised us on the stuff so yeah."

"You like jazz? Come on Ron, find a station! We could talk about artist we like and such, come on you find a station!"

Ron got up and changed stations until he find one that played some danceable jazz. "Hermione, get up!"

Hermione laughed and stood up. "You're gonna dance with me now- woah Ronald!" Ron had grabbed her hand and spun her around. They laughed and danced for sometime.

Harry entered the tent "Hermione your turn to watch!" he then noticed the two of them dancing and smiled. Ron and Hermione looked at him, looked at each other, laughed and opened their arms for Harry to join.

They danced until Hermione went out for her watch. Harry sat down, smiling big. Ron moved to the radio and changed the station until he heard a familiar tune.

"Moonlight sonata..." He whispered to himself before sitting down. He sat with his chin in his hand and listened to the song.

Harry looked at him. "Classical, isn't that more Hermione's taste?" Ron just hummed in response. Harry grinned and continue to look at Ron. It took Ron sometime to notice.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You're in it. You love her."

Ron's ears turned red but he smiled. "Yeah, I'm in it. I'm so in it." 


End file.
